strangers in the night
by kortiz123456
Summary: Regan was just a normal high school senior, but when a vampire attacks her school she is saved by a man clad in red, and he claims the she is his mate. what will become of the small frail girl, what darkness will she find in herself, will the strange man be able to save her from herself.
1. Chapter 1

Alucard x oc

Strangers in the Night.

hey guy I'm writing an oc fic yeah i know but i really love Alucard and i don't really ship him with anybody, well maybe integra but only a little, so my oc Regan (ray-gan) it's kind of based of myself not really, it you know what i mean, but all of the side characters are real people mainly because making up small charters is annoying and I'm lazy even Mr. Chapman my creep of a health teacher. Well i hope you enjoy this because I'm thinking about going far with this. Also i know it might seem weird the one of my characters is named Megan but that's my best friends real name and I'm too lazy to change it.

The day started as any normal day, the alarm on Regan's phone started to go off, playing "teenage pregnancy" by Cake. As much as she loves the song, she dreaded to hear the pianos melody every morning. Setting the alarm to snooze, Regan snuggle closer to her dog, which sleeps in her bed next to her every night. Five minutes later the girl's phone goes off again, but this time she decides get up. Rolling out of bed crushing the dog as she does so, Regan proceed to the bathroom for her morning pee. Exiting the bathroom which is attached to her room, she walks over to the draws under the bed. Regan contemplated if she should wear sweats, or actually get dressed today, which is something the girl never does. After a minute of thinking, she pulled out some plain jeans, a black tank top and flannel. After getting dressed Regan walked over to the body mirror hanging on the door and undid the French braid in her hair, giving her chestnut locks soft waves. Satisfied with the way she looked, Regan grabbed her glasses and situated them on her face, and started to head down stairs.

"Abby, come on" she called to her dog to follow.

When she reached the kitchen, Regan pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and checked the time. 6:23, she still had time until the bus came but just in case she texted her friend Megan.

"Hey the bus come for you yet?"

As she waited for a reply Regan decided to brush her teeth in the meantime. Once she finished, the brunette heard a ding which indicated she got a message, seeing it was from Megan she slid her thumb across the phone screen opening the message.

"Go out now."

"Shit i gotta go, bye Abby" Regan waved good bye to the happy go lucky puppy while she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

Regan made it just on time to get on the bus. She walked down the aisle to see the petite brown haired girl.

"Move your bag."

Sighing Megan moved her bag, and Regan continued to sit down.

"Ugh I want to die." Regan exasperated as she slid further down into the seat.

"I know, I hate going to school knowing in going to see the sunrise from first period."

"I hate knowing we have to deal with Mr. Chapman first period every morning."

As the bus ride continued they both went on making fun of their health teacher.

When they both arrived at school they decide just to hang out in the cafeteria until the first bell rung. Sitting down at one of the lunch tables, Megan and Regan wait for their other friend Harmony to come, knowing she goes to her locker in the morning. While waiting Megan started to bring up the topic of vampires, Regan found the topic strange. Sure they talked about weirder things but it was sort of random.

"So Regan, if some vampire just came up to you and was like hey I love you and I want you to become a vampire so we could spend the rest of eternity together would you do it?"

"pfft well he has to be like drop dead sexy, because if he was some Edward Cullen looking mother fucker, no. And if he fucking sparkles then I'm definitely out, I like want him to be a total badass vampire, and no diabolik lovers shit either."

"Dia- what?" Regan was a total nerd, even though she didn't seem like it, and it was annoying when she brought up anime or some other fandom, but Megan loved her anyway so she dealt with it.

"It's an anime, pretty much this dumbass girl is dumb enough to move in with a bunch a vampires and every time she goes near them she gets bit. Like really every single time it's so dumb, i hate vampire animes."

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" harmony soon walked in and sat next to Regan.

"Vampires."

"Vampires?"

"Yeah, would you fuck a vampire?" Regan asked Harmony.

"Ohh hell yes, gurl I would have him turn me into a vampire mer-fariy!"

"I swear to god Harm, you need to stop with the mer-fairy thing." Regan was laughing so hard, she couldn't breathe. Suddenly the first bell rung and the teen girls began to get up heading to their first period class. Regan, Megan and Harmony were all fucking around in class not really paying attention as their health teacher tried to teach. Suddenly they heard the principal over the loudspeaker.

"Teachers and students lock your classroom door and do not let anyone leave the room; we have an intruder in the building"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Harmony exclaimed in a hushed tone

"Regan, I hope you know I would save myself before I save you"

"Megan what the fuck this is serious, no time for cracking jokes" she scolded her friend

"But same." and they both started to giggle. Everyone around them seemed to be taking the situation differently than them. The students all looked worried and scared, but Regan and her friends were just making stupid jokes.

All of a sudden she heard gunshots and a man was flung through the door. He was dead and He looked decayed. Everyone started screaming and high tailed it out of the classroom, Regan include. Once she reached the hallway she was mortified to find zombie like creatures walking around. 'What the hell is going on here' she thought. Suddenly Regan felt someone grab her arm and pull her into their chest.

"What a pretty little thing we have here." A strange man whispered in the girl's ear and buried his face into your neck. "Your scent is delectable, you're coming with me." The creep then pulled the poor girl into a nearby class. She was terrified and had no clue what he was going to do.

"Please just let me go." Regan tried to plead with her captor, only to fail.

"Oh hell no, I'm going to rape you then drink every last drop of blood you have to offer, then you will join my army" a tear streamed down her pale face as he fondled her through her jeans.

*bang*

'A Gunshot?'

Regan looked up to see a man in a red trench coat and a matching hat. Her green eyes meet round orange sunglasses. For some reason, Regan felt as the man was boring into her soul.

"Who the fuck are you?" Her assaulter asked.

"Your death." The mysterious man in red started to walk closer to the two.

"My death, ha like some weak human like you, could kill me!"

The man smirked; he looked like a psychopath with that look on his face. The man clad in red reached into his coat and pulled out a beautiful silver gun and shot the assaulter in the head. He let Regan go and she stumbled away. Suddenly the kidnapper started laughing. Stand straight up he gave the mysterious man a crazed look. "What the fuck!" Regan screeched

"Like I said you can't-" He was cut off when he was suddenly shot in the heart. Falling to the floor, making gurgling noise he gave the strange man a terrified look the suddenly turned to dust. He was dead.

"What the hell was he?" Regan was beyond baffled, and couldn't even believe what she just witnessed.

"A vampire."

Her eyes widened instantly, and she whipped around to her savior .

"You've got to be kidding me. Vampires aren't real, I must be dreaming." Regan kept rambling on. Wiping a hand down her face, she began to pace back a forth. The man in red slowly started to walk towards her, backing her against the wall.

"No I'm not, and may I ask my dear, what is your name?"

She couldn't move, he was so close it frightened her, But then he asked again.

"What is your name?" This time a little more sternly.

"R-Regan, Regan Farrow." She stumbled.

"Regan." He repeated back. He buried his face into her neck taking in girl's scent, she blushed crimson, confused on this psychopath was doing.

"W-W-W-What-"

"Regan, the name of the girl I have waited for, for centuries, my beloved, my queen, my mate."

"M-M-MATE!" Now she had a headache.

"Yes I could smell you since I first walked into this school" Regan couldn't believe that some random man, saved her, sniffed her, and then claimed that they are mates. This day started so normal too.

"Look I think you got the wrong girl, I am just a normal everyday high school student, not your mate. Okay? So I'll just be on my way to-" she was cut off with a growl and then the stranger flung her over his shoulder. Screaming, Regan began to flail around like a mad man. Not in the mood for any of her shenanigans, the male moved his hand from her thigh to her ass and pinched it. Squeaking Regan found it a good idea just to stay still. She sat there in awkward silence for what seemed like forever, hoping that the man will just let her go. Before she knew it her mind began to wonder.

'Jesus this man is tall' she thought to herself

"I'm two hundred and ten centimeters."

"YOU'RE SIX FOOT EIGHT!" Regan didn't even notice that he just read her thoughts.

"Oh so you know the metric system."

"Yes now can you put me down?"

"Nope."

"Wait how did you know what i was thinking?"

He didn't answer her question and soon she gave up knowing he's not going to put her down or answer any questions she asked.

After a couple minutes of walking Regan noticed they were outside.

"Alucard, what are you doing and who is that girl?" Regan heard a woman's voice say sternly 'so his name is Alucard...'

"This is Regan and I'm taking her back to Hellsing with us." What is this guy talking about, she wasn't going anywhere with nobody.

"Alucard you can't just take any random girl you find pretty for a plaything." And that statement Alucard growled and then removed her from his shoulder to place the girl front of the sandy blonde women.

"Master I ask you to please refrain from calling my mate a play thing." Alucard's "master" looked at him baffled.

"Mate?"

"Yes, mate." the two argued back and forth for a minute, the women, Regan soon learned her name to be Integra said.

"Well take the girl home first; we are leaving in two days."

This time you cut in.

"Leaving where?" Alucard smiled at Regan, it made him look like a mad man.

"Why Hellsing of course."

"Fuck." Regan sighed


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard took Regan home, luckily it was still in the middle of the day so her older brothers and parents weren't home. When the girl walked in the house with Alucard close behind, her two dogs Abby and Annie were barking like crazy at the newcomer.

"Hey shut the fuck up!" Regan yelled in a deeper than usual voice. Annie, the older dog seemed to be quite fond of Alucard, while Abby was scared shitless. It was nothing new so she ignored her.

"Umm, would you like something to eat, drink?"

He looks at her, pleased with the blush on his mates face.

"I have no need to consume human food." Regan tilted her head to the side; Alucard had to admit she looked quite cute like that.

"What do you mean "human food"" she asked, borderline scared.

"Well I'm a vampire."

Oh no, Regan was at her breaking point, she was so done. What has her life come to one minute her and her friends are laughing and being normal teenage girls and now a vampire is calling her his mate and wants her to join some places called Hellsing. No Regan had plans the future, she wanted to become a veterinarian not a fucking vampire.

Regan hadn't noticed that Alucard was staring at her whilst she was lost in thought.

"Is something wrong my queen?" He then came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, she stiffed at first but soon relaxed sensing no ill intent. Regan was so short compared to him. But he seemed to like the fact that he towered over his queen. And for some strange reason Regan felt some sort of comfort from his embrace. 'What the hell is wrong with me, I just met the guy what am I doing.' She was about to pull away but then…

"Regan?" That wasn't Alucard's voice but she knew exactly who it was. Regan ripped herself from Alucard's embrace, and turned to see her two older brothers standing there looking at the strange man who was intruding in their home.

"Matthew, P.J. I can explain."

"Please do..." Matthew said in a low warning voice.

"Well some crazy guy attacked the school today and Alucard here saved me, so he took me home."

They were both shocked at her statement but nodded; understanding the situation, but not fully. The oldest brother P.J. took the initiative and extended his hand to Alucard.

"Thanks for saving my little sister."

Then Matthew added quick thanks as well.

"Well anything for my queen." Alucard bowed. Oh he did it now.

"Queen!?" They both said in unison.

"ALUCARD!" Regan shrieked, He only smirked.

"Well why would I hide it, these boys will be my brother in laws soon." He said still smirking. But her brothers on the other hand, they were not happy, oh this angered them. They soon went into protective big brother mode. Matthew grabbed Regan and hid her behind himself.

"Look buddy I don't know who you are but you are like thirty and she's only eighteen so you better back off."

"Thirty? Thank you but I'm five hundred and ninety nine years old."

Now her brothers were confused. They come home early today, to find some strange man in a red trench coat hugging their little sister, and claims that she is his queen. Now the man says he's over five centuries old. What has this day become too.

"You see I am a vampire."

"A vampire?" P.J. asked in a mocking tone.

"So you're old and crazy." Matthew stated

"Would you like me to prove it to you?" The boys both looked at each other and then looked back at Alucard.

"Please do."

All of the sudden Alucard walk through the wall and back again. Matthew and P.J's jaws were at the floor and so was Regan. After Regan regained her composure, she then spent the next ten minutes trying to calm down her brothers for as they went berserk after Alucard's little "performance". Then she proceeds to tell them how Alucard wanted her to go to the UK with him to Hellsing and what Hellsing does exactly. She expected them to be completely against it, but she got the opposite response.

"You should go Regan." The said girl looked at Matthew puzzled, was he really telling her to go through with this.

"Really?" She asked

"Well I mean yeah, you always wanted to travel and you also wanted to become a murder, you get the best of both worlds." Alucard cocked an eyebrow, Regan blushed, it was always a joke she made, how she wanted to become a serial killer, but did Regan really have the guts to kill someone?

After thinking long and hard, Regan finally made a decision. She was going to England, the only problem now was telling her parents. She felt as if her mom would be all for it, but Regan's dad...not so sure.

Later that night when her parents came home from work, she tried to explain the day's events leaving out the vampire and the mate thing. As Regan thought before, her mom seemed to love the idea, but her dad on the other hand didn't seem to like the idea of his daughter running out to another country with some strange man she only met today. But after more convincing he eventually caved.

It was 10:30 and Regan tired as hell. Alucard decided to stay with his mate for the night. Regan wasn't sure about how she felt about it, again she only just met the guy, but he seemed reluctant to leave his beloved. It was almost as if he felt like if he left her, she would disappear on him.

After a shower, Regan proceed to climb in bed, and then it hit her where was he going to sleep?

"Um Alucard I don't know where you could sleep, mayb-"

She was cut off when Alucard started to climb in bed with the girl. Abby started to growl at the man. Not liking the idea of a man sleeping in the same bed as her beloved owner.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping with you." He simply stated

"You can't sleep in my bed!" But he didn't answer, the vampire only continued to wrap his arms around the poor girl's small frame. And that was that. She couldn't win with this man! Abby was forced to the end of the bed as Alucard had stolen her spot. Regan felt bad for her bubi (it's a nickname i call my dog). Regan then realized something. And she couldn't sleep unless she took care of it.

"Um Alucard? "He only hummed in response

"Um can I do something and you not be weird about it?"

"Sure my darling."

He felt his mate wiggle around then pull something from under the covers and throw it on to the floor.

"What did you do?" He questioned

Regan blushed.

"I um I...took of my pants..."

She never seen Alucard smile that big before, and the next moment Regan was on her back with him above her, pinning her arms to each side of her head. She could only make a strange squeaking noise.

"Oh didn't know you wanted to go that far tonight~" He purred in his queens ear then started to run kisses up and down her neck, she only squirmed in response. "No, it's not that, it's just i can't sleep with pants on...its restricting" she mumbled shyly, Regan then felt Alucard run a gloved hand up her thigh dangerously close to her panties.

Regan stared shocked at the man above her. Alucard lifted his head looking down at his mate. To some people, they could call Regan a plain looking girl, but to Alucard, she was beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair framed her porcelain skin perfectly. Her eyes were a fiery emerald green with specks of gold; Alucard could get himself lost in them for hours. She had a cute button nose and full plump lips he really wanted to bite. God she was perfect and Alucard couldn't get enough.

Regan on the other hand couldn't get over the fact of how exotic looking he was. She has never seen someone's hair so black, and his eye a pure crimson red that Bored into her soul. His skin was also so pale it was almost translucent. He was beautiful.

After a minute of just starting at each other, Regan spoke up.

"Um Alucard, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why me, why did you choose me as your mate?"

"I didn't choose you, you were chosen for me. Every vampire has their one true mate, most never find them, but me i was lucky enough to find you, and now I'm never going to let you go"

"So if i wasn't your mate you wouldn't have even looked at me?" Regan for reasons unknown to her was feeling depressed about Alucard's answer.

"You see my love that's where you are wrong, destined mates or not there is something about you that draws me to you and it's not just your beauty, almost as if your soul was calling out to me."

Regan smiled liking his answer. Returning to his original position, Alucard wrapped his arms around the tiny girl.

"Oh yeah Alucard, is it okay if I bring Abby?"

The No-life king eyed his mate curiously; he never really understood humans and their need for animal companionship. The medium sized Carmel dog didn't seem to like Alucard at first but soon warmed up to him. Regan never really called the dog the same name twice, when she needed the hound to listen to her, she either called her Abby or Abbigale, when she baby talked the poor mutt she referred to her as bubbi, but when the dog pissed her off, it ranged from dumbass to dipshit. But Abby seemed to respond to every name she was given. Abby seemed very smart but at the same time a complete retard, he has seen the dog listen to very complicated commands even obey when the green eyed female talk to her as a person, but not even moments later the damn mutt runs into the wall.

"Well I don't see a problem, but what about the other one, Annie was it?"

The older dog the vampire liked very much, she was calm unlike the younger one and was very lazy for the most part, she was sweet but at the same time feisty when she wanted to be, the German shepherd collie mix reminded the count of his mate from what he has observed in the day that he has met her.

Even in a short period of time, Regan was a very emotional person, and had a hard time to keep the stoic philosophy she claimed to follow. Alucard quite enjoyed the way she interacted with her older brothers, he could tell they didn't give the easiest of times growing up. They were always teasing the poor girl, and weren't afraid to play fight with their younger sister, Alucard also took note how the younger brother Matthew was always calling his mate a scumbag, when he asked the twenty one year old about it he said

"Well there's no better name to describe her as, she selfish and only thinks of herself or how she could benefit from a situation, so she's a scumbag." But then the older brother also said. "But that's what makes Regan, Regan she's independent and strong and I know she can take care of herself when she in Britain with you, even though we are alike in many ways she's her own person and I'm proud to be called her older brother, so in being her older brother don't you dare hurt my little sister or I will go van Hellsing on your ass, and not your version I mean the Hugh Jackman version." Laughing at the memory, the vampire looked down to the tiny female who was looking up at the male, before answering his question from before.

"Well Annie has O.C.D and I'm not joking when I say this, so

She doesn't like when everything is out of order so that means moving too so I wouldn't want to put her in that situation, but Abby on the other hand would be scared at first but will get used to it and I don't want to go anywhere without my bubbi." Laughing again Alucard pulled the girl tighter in his arms before the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Regan woke up to Alucard spooning her small frame but she also noticed that Abbigale had moved next to her so she ended up spooning the Catahoula mix. (An: that's the breed of Abby even though they are supposed to have spots she is just all Carmel brown.) Grabbing her phone from the nightstand she saw that she almost thirty messages from a group chat with Megan and Harmony, deciding that video chatting with them was better than texting them she held the phone in front of her face waiting for them to answer. Megan was the first to join the group call with harmony following close behind.

"Regan, what happened yesterday you disappeared after everyone evacuated."

Megan was really worried for her best friend she feared that one of the creatures had gotten to her.

"Well when we were running some guy grabbed me and was going to hurt me, but I was saved by Alucard."

Her two friends looked at their friend puzzled on who this Alucard character was but it was only Harmony who voiced their thoughts.

"Who the fuck is Alucard?"

"Well remember when we were talking about if a vampire came and claimed he loved you and wanted to run away with you, would you go? Well a vampire claimed that I was his destined mate and asked me if I wanted to move to the UK with him." Regan smiled sheepishly as her best friends stared at her with their jaws on the floor.

"Regan I know you back shit crazy, but you have to be joking right?" Regan only turned the camera to the sleeping male next to her; she could hear her friends gasp on the other end.

"Well how do we know he's really a vampire, he could be just a crazy guy trying to get in your pants."

Regan poked Alucard in the face, but he didn't move. She poked him again but he still slept on. Then she pulled up his lip to expose his fangs to her friends.

But then a cool hand grabbed her wrist, Regan froze.

"My love what do you think you are doing."

Blushing Regan turned her head to the side not wanting to look at the male next to her.

"Oh my gods, Regan are you blushing?" Megan has never seen her friend blush, she has always been quite boyish but not like a tomboy, so seeing her friend act so girlish is something new.

"Shut up." Alucard looked to the device in the girl's hand staring at the faces on the screen; he saw a pale girl with brown hair and a girl who seemed to be of Spanish origins.

"Who are you talking to my queen?"

"Oh these are my best friends, the white girl is Megan and the Puerto Rican one is Harmony."

"Hi."

"Sup." Alucard heard the girls greet him from the other line. The girl who went by the name harmony that started to ask the vampire questions.

"So are you really a vampire? Because I don't know if I trust you around Regan it all seem is strange to me." Alucard smirked, creeping the girls out a little but then he answered

"Yes I am the true undead, nosferatu, a creature of the night."

Then Megan decided to speak up

"Well it's like 9:30 in the morning why are you up; don't you guys sleep during the day?"

"Well much like humans I was up all day yesterday so my sleep schedule is a bit out of order, I was planning on sleeping for most of the day but I felt someone poking my face."

Regan blushed again and mumbled a quick sorry.

"So Regan are you really going to England?" Megan sounded sad. When Regan decided to go, she forgot that she was going to be leaving all her friends behind so when it finally hit her she started to slightly regret her decision. Reading his mates thoughts, Alucard pondered on what he could do to make his beloved happy, then it hit him.

"Your friends could visit, with all expenses paid by the Hellsing organization. So there is no need to worry."

"Pfft I could use a trip to London, Regan I fully support you on this, go be with your sexy vampire make vampire babies, you always said you wanted a sexy demon butler this is next best thing. " Regan was laughing it was such a harmony thing to say. She was also embarrassed about the sexy demon butler thing, she had been watching black butler lately and fell in love with Sebastian, and she really didn't want Alucard to know of her kinks for sadistic men.

"I also support you, Regan just find me a hot vampire boyfriend too."

"Will do, I have to go I'll talk to you guys later."

As soon as the girl hung up she began to get out of bed, getting ready for the day, she had a lot of things to do including packing and she wanted to have a get together with all her friends before she leaves, that was probably going to be the next hardest thing was telling her other friends, the girl felt as if most of her friends would just be sad, but there were three who she knew who would be mad at her. Janie, Joey, and Jess.

Janie has been like a sister to her all her life and was closer to her then all of her friends well besides Megan and Harmony. Joey was also like a brother, but had a lot of sexual jokes with each other, but Alucard had nothing to worry about since the boy was gay, and lastly jess maybe Alucard had to worry about her, because Regan even though she was straight, she always had bit of a girl crush on her, jess knew this and took advantage of it always getting close, rubbing her and so on, they even kiss when she got extremely drunk. But in the end she knew that her friends would be mad, but maybe after she told them they could visit whenever they would be fine.

Later that day Regan had invited all of her friends to a nice restaurant hoping to give the bad news before dinner. Even though Regan had quite a lot of friends she wasn't popular. As she saw the last one enter she decided to stand at the front of the room to give her speech.

"Umm, everyone could I have your attention." Once Regan had everyone's attention she continued.

"So you are probably wondering why I called you all here on such short noticed, but I had something I really wanted to tell you" she paused taking a deep breath.

"Tomorrow i am moving to Brittan with a man I met recently." Everyone gasped and started to yell a bunch of questions out at her but the one who stood out the most was Janie.

"REGAN ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING, ARE YOU STUPID YOU CAN'T JUST MOVE AWAY BECAUSE OF SOME DUDE YOU MET HOW THE HELL ARE MOM AND DAD LETTING YOU."

Regan sighed Janie always called her parents mom and dad one because she didn't have a dad and her situation at home wasn't the best.

"Look guys I really thought hard about this, I don't want to stay on long island forever, this is my chance to finally get out there and make something of myself. I know it might seem crazy but maybe that's what I need in my life right now. It isn't like I'm never going to see you guys again, you can visit anytime you want all expenses paid."

Everyone seemed to start to calm down. Regan figure it was best to speak with everyone individually so she could say goodbye to everyone. And first was Janie. Walking over to her "sister" she hugged her, And Janie started to cry.

"I don't know how I'm going to make it without you; you were always there for me when I need it most."

And she was crying too, she knew it would be sad but she didn't think she would cry.

"Jane look at me, I will always be here for you and if something ever happens call me and I'm on the first plane back to New York. Okay?" Janie looked up at her and smiled "Yeah."

"Hey mind if I ruin the moment."

Looking to the left Regan spotted Joey and Jess, they both had sad smiles on their faces, and it broke Regan's heart.

"You know I really don't want you to go but it seems you have your mind made up. I just want to meet the jerk who is taking my hentai away." Regan giggle at the nickname since most of her friends didn't like anime they always made fun of her for it, especially Joey, he was always calling her hentai or yaoi lover but she only laughed it off. Looking to the corner of the room she called over Alucard, who decided to keep a low profile during the event, but now seeing that his mate was calling him over, the no-life king emerged from the shadows walking over to his queen. Everyone seemed to gasp when the giant clad in red appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes my love?" Joey and Jess were gaping at the man standing in front of them. Even joey seemed small around the male.

"You're the guy who is taking Regan away?" Jess was the one to speak up first. Alucard smirked exposing his fangs. Then he proceeds to answer the blonde's question.

"Why yes i am, it is only logical to have ones mate near at all times."

Now the three were baffled. Mate? This guy had to be joking right? And Regan couldn't have agreed to just go with him, right?

"Alucard stop scaring them seriously." The small girl scolded the huge man, the three feared the man would have hurt her for such a statement, but he only wrapped his arms around the girl and buried his face into her hair. Regan giggled at the vampires actions, Janie, jess and joey, have never seen their friend act this way, she was always shy around boys and didn't like PDA, so seeing the girl act so girly was new, but at the same time it warmed their hearts to know that Regan found someone who made her happy.

"Wow Regan I never seen you like this." Joey stated

"Yeah it's almost like you are in love." Janie's comment made her blush different shades of red.

"L-l-love no no no no, we are just umm just found of each other, yeah that's right found of each other!" The three looked at one another and sighed, this girl was so clueless. Hopefully Alucard can handle her oblivion.

"Okay looky here big guy I maybe small but I got a perfect shot of your balls; if you hurt Regan I swear to god your baby maker will be shoved up your ass." Janie tried to seem threatening towards the brute but failed miserably. Alucard chuckled, he was glad to know that his beloved had so many people that cared for her. The nosferatu then bowed slightly.

"Then I shall make you a promise, that I will cause my queen no such harm."

"Yeah you better not, but I can tell you are good guy, and good looking too." Joey eyed Alucard up and down, the no-life king has never had a man check him out before but to say he didn't mind was an understatement.

"Joey stop, anyway i am going to say goodbye to everyone else, so will you guys be seeing me off tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"How could I miss my little hentai leaving?"

"Of course."

Hugging her friends Regan moved on to her other friends. Alucard noticed the sad look on his queens face when she was saying farewell to her loved ones, the vampire only wishes he could have watched her grow up in to the beautiful women these people shaped her into today. He was thankful to each and every one of them. He then saw his beloved take particularly longer time than the others with a girl with short curly hair. Phasing over to his lover side, he scared both girls.

"Jesus Alucard can't you walk over like any other normal person." Regan was clenching her shirt trying to catch her breath.

"I was only curious on who you were talking to." Green eyes blinked curiously.

"Oh, well this is Michal, Michal this is Alucard." The curly hair female smiled up at the nosferatu and extended a hand, taking. The hand Alucard shook it greeting the young girl.

"Wow Regan, he sure is proper, I always thought you would go for a guy more like Grimmjow, ya know rude, sadistic, loud, crazy smile, stuff like that." The said girl flushed at her friend's statement, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but Alucard only wondered who this Grimmjow guy was.

Alucard cocked an eyebrow.

"And who is this Grimmjow?"

The vampire sounded skeptical, did his mate have another?

"Oh no don't worry, Grimmjow is a fictional character, it's just Regan always had a thing for crazy sadistic men."

And her secret was out, she knew Alucard would never let her live this down and was going to abuse the fact that she was a slight masochist. Looking up at the said vampire she could see him smile and it sure did make him look crazy, and Michal finally figured out why she liked this guy so much.

"Ahh I see he's exactly your type, well never mind what I just said, Regan I'm going to miss you. I really don't want you to go but if you really want to, I support your decision. I'm just sad we can't talk about anime as much as we used to now." Laughing the said girl hugged her friend. She couldn't believe she was leaving before she graduated high school; she was going to have to find a school in the UK to finish her courses.

Looking around the room, Regan noticed that people had started to go home, one by one, each of disappeared out the door. It made the eighteen year old think, was she really going to stay friends with all these people, did some of them really care that she was leaving.

"Your time may come. Do not be too sad. You cannot be always torn in two. You will have to be one and whole, for many years. You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do." Regan repeated the word that Frodo said to Sam at their departing in The Return of the King. He was right, if she was really going to do this, she was going to put her heart into this, it was a time for adventure and nothing was going to hold her back. Sighing happily Regan walked out of the restaurant and looked up to the night sky, feeling a presents next to her she looked to her right to see Alucard, green eyes smiled up at him, not knowing it but right now to Alucard she looked truly beautiful.


End file.
